October
by Imaginary Dreams
Summary: Sarah is Jareth's guest. Based off of the Evanescence song "October". Do not won "Labyrinth" or Evanescence


**October**

_...I can't run anymore..._

Sarah was now back in the Labyrinth, Jareth's guest. She was in his castle, unable to sleep. She had said yes to be his guest. His guest only. Nothing more, nothing less. She tossed to her side and sighed.

_...I fall before you..._

Jareth was reading a book, the fireplace of his room warming him. Sarah was in the next room. He wondered if she was sleeping.

_...Here I am, I have nothing left..._

Sarah tried sleeping earlier, onlt to awaken to the sound of her own sobbing. She had lost everything two years ago, when she was 15. After she had escaped the Labyrinth, Toby was kidnapped and killed, her father and step-mother disowned her. She had no one, nothing left. Only Jareth.

_...Though I've tried to forget, you're all that I am..._

Jareth sighed as he put the book down. He had watched Sarah ever since she left the Labyrinth. When he came to her last night, she was crying on the floor of her apartment, mourning the two-year anniversary since Toby had died. He had tried to comfort her, but she remained inconsolable. He had tried his best to forget her when she left the Labyrinth, only to realize that she was all he had ever wanted. He picked the book up again and started to read.

_...Take me home, I'm through fighting it..._

Sarah sat up and pu her head in her hands, her tresses tangled and flowing about freely. She had said to Jareth to take her back. She had begged him to help her forget. She was through fighting the pain of her losses.

_...Broken, lifeless, I give up, you're my only strength..._

Jareth moved to his bed, taking off his shirt. His thoughts were centered on Sarah, his strength, his last hope, his love.

_...Without you, I can't go on anymore, ever again..._

Sarah laid back down and remembered the night before. She was going to kill herself. She wrote a note to whoever would find her, and took the knife to her bedroom. She curled up in a little ball and cried for what must have been hours. When she finally gathered up the strength to draw the blade across her wrist, Jareth stopped her.

_...My only hope, all the times I've tried..._

"Sarah," Jareth had whispered out loud. He wanted-no, needed her. He needed to feel her hands on his body, he needed to feel her breath on his skin. Hell, he needed all of her.

_...My only peace, to walk away from you..._

Sarah had tried to say "no" when Jareth asked her, but her heart took over her head. She wanted to be with him so much, she could almost taste it.

_...My only joy, my only strength..._

Jareth has begun to think about when he first met Sarah. Could she be his salvation? His strength? His joy? Could she love him?

_...I fall into your abounding grace, my only power, my only life..._

Sarah couldn't take it anymore. With a heavy sigh, she went to her bathroom. She began to put on some make-up and change into her lingerie nightgown.

_...And love is where I am, my only love..._

Jareth was about to fall asleep after reading the book when he heard his door open. It was Sarah.

_...I can't run anymore, I give myself to you..._

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked approaching the bed.

"Looks like you're already in, Sarah."

"Well it does look like that," Sarah said smiling.

"What do you want?" Jareth asked, a brow arched in disbelief as he saw what she was wearing.

_...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, in all my bitterness, I ignored..._

Sarah crawled on the bed and approached Jareth, his brow still arched.

"What do you think I want, Jareth?

"I can honestly say I don't know, Sarah."

_...All that's reall and true, all I need is you..._

"I want you, Jareth," Sarah said as she straddled him and kissed him softly. Jareth gasped in surprise.

_...When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes..._

"What's the matter, Jareth?" Sarah asked teasingly. Jareth looked at her in surprise.

"I just never thought that you would want this," Jareth said as he put his hand on her hips.

_...I'm too alive and you're too strong..._

"Why would you think that, Jareth?" Sarah asked as she leaned down to his neck to kiss it.

"I-I don't know..."Jareth said, as he moved his hands to Sarah's breasts.

_...I can't lie anymore, I fall down before you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

Sarah gasped in ecstacy. Jareth smiled and rolled over, so he was on top of Sarah.

Sarah leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I want you, Jareth." Jareth smiled as their lips madly sought out each other. Sarah could feel Jareth growing on top of her.

_...My only hope, all the times I've tried..._

"Sarah: he whispered in her ear as he began to take off her nightgown. Sarah gave a small chuckle as she began to undo his pants.

_...My only peace, to walk away from you..._

Sarah wrapped her slender legs around Jareth's back as he began to enter her. Pain filled her body as she let out a gasp and some tears.

_...My only joy, my only strength, I fall into your abounding grace..._

"I'm sorry for the pain Sarah, but that was inevitable," Jareth whispered in her ear.

_...My only power, my only life..._

Sarah nodded. Soon after, the pain had left and was now replaced with joy and escstacy. Sarah moaned and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck kissing him as hard as she could.

_...And love is where I am, my only love..._

Sarah decided it was her turn to give him some pleasure, even though he was gasping and panting as hard as she was.

_...Constanly ignoring, the pain consuming me..._

Sarah rolled over so that she was on top and took him out of her. Jareth pouted at this, but soon realized more pleasure was to come from this.

_...But this time it's cut too deep, I'll never stray again..._

Sarah began to kiss his lips, moving down to his abdomen. Jareth knew where she was heading, and he couldn't wait to feel it.

_...My only hope, all the times I've tried..._

Sarah began to explore his mandhood with her hands, occasionally kissing it. When she looked up at Jareth, she saw his eyes were still open in pleasure.

"I guess I'm going to have to fix that," Sarah said teasingly. She took all of him in her mouth. The pleasure forced Jareth to close his eyes and give out short, sustained grunts.

After they had finished, the sun had begun to rise. They were both nude and in each other;s arms.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sarah was stunned. She knew what she had wanted to do though.

"Yes, I will."

_...My only peace, to walk away from you,_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_I fall into your abounding grace_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_And love is where I am_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_All the times I've tried_

_My only peace,_

_To walk away from you_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_I fall into your abounding grace_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_And love is where I am_

_My only love._


End file.
